Second Biggest Chaos in History
by Windbritsle
Summary: In a world where high-tech cats ruled, their ancestors were the warriors. Like Firestar, Cloudtail, etc. What will happen when the warriors get send into this world where they see the warriors as gods? Wacky things are about to happen! I stink at summaries, though. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Windy here! So, I'm I Chinese. Who cares? Well, I care. There is this book called "Biggest Chaos in History" written by Xiaohua Zhang, and it was excellent! Totally terrific! And so I decided to bring this to America in Warriors._**

**_In the Chinese book, a god brought ancient Chinese heroes to a man and told him to take care of them for a year. Wacky things happened! Now, it is about to happen in the world of warriors!_**

So this is, like, one hundred thousand years later. The sun died, the Earth exploded... But they are all unharmed-they are on another planet!

This planet is called Meow Planet. They speak Meowese, they pay Meowbucks, and instead of iPads iPhones and iPods, they play mePads, mePhones and mePods. They have technology like around now. Easy?

So, here their first names are a proper warrior name, and their last name is also a proper warrior name. When a cat gets kicked out of their family, their fist names becomes their last name and they get a new first name. Still easy?

Well, somehow, in 2100 year, StarClan transported all the warriors to Meow Planet. So here, they are they gods and godnesses. And guess what? They get sent to a poor little she-cat called Soulfire Stormheart!

Soulfire Stormheart or also Soulfire is 11 years old(No, her teeth is not falling off! In Meow Planet, a moon on Earth=two years here, so they life span is like an average human!) and was kicked out of her original family, the Burntcloud's. She has little money, and relies on her share of Burntcloud's money for a living.

I've no cursing here except " #$%^&*". Okay? Nothing like, "Stupid mouse got in my nose again!", "Can you not fart in my face, you (skipping 100000 words)!" or, "Windy that jerk never updates!"

Okay, so, the story begins in Soulfire's POV.


	2. Arrival of an Evil Cat!

What did I ever do to you!? Why? WHY!

I can't believe it! #$%^&* Stormfeather! How could you do that to me!? What did he do? Oh, you won't _believe _this!

I was just walking innocently down the road, innocently paying a cat some meow-bucks... WHEN HE ARRIVED!

~*~*~*Dramatic Flashback!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi there, Soulfire." He was a gray tabby with a cigarette as thick as a paw in his mouth. He slapped his sunglasses. "How's the day goin'?" "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. After all, how can a young cat like me know such a #$%^&*? Of course, I didn't know him yet.

"I'm Stormfeather from StarClan." He announced. He took off his sunglasses to show starlit eyes. (The StarClan in Meow Planet mastered the arts of magic! o_0)

"Proof." I stuck my paw out and raised an eyebrow. "Proof..." He muttered. "How 'bout this, I turn you into a pickle." Then he turned me into a pickle. Oh my god.

"I'M A PICKLE!?" I screamed. "TURN MOI BAK!" I scowled at Stormfeather. "Promise me one thing and I'll turn you back." Stormfeather widened his eyes seriously. "Or you go down my throat."

Whoa, he's not seriously going to eat me!? "OKAY! I PROMISE!" I yowled. There was a poof of light, and me-the red tabby she-cat with green eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Stormfeather.

"What do you want?" I questioned. Stormfeather smiled and he padded closer to me.

"You are very lucky, kit." He purred. "Very." "How?" I asked.

"You are chosen by the stars." Stormfeather narrowed his eyes. "You are chosen to be given a extremely hard mission." "What is it?" I bounced around. I love missions! No, I _crave _them. But not this one. You'll see.

"So you accept! No give-backs or you get turned into a pickle again!" Stormfeather stated. "Okay. So one cat from ancient StarClan was kinda woozy, and made a bunch of cats, from different times and different roles, die half a moon too early. So, half a moon equals a year. That is _very _long, Soulfire."

"And...?" I was getting a bad feeling about this. Uh-oh.

"They've been protesting." Stormfeather shrugged. "So we decided to put them here and have someone..." He pointed to me with his tail. "To take care of them for one year. And that is you, Soulfire."

"_M-ME!?_" I grabbed Stormfeather on the shoulder with my claws and shook him hard. "Y-y-y-y-ye-p-p, yoooooooooo~" Stormfeather lolled. I released then pinned him as he slumped to the ground.

"I'm not doing it!" I spat at his face, full of rage. "I'm gonna turn you into a pickle!" Stormfeather warned. Ho there, .

raised a paw. I let him go. "Fine." I snapped. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" panted with relief. "If you don't mind, this is your first 'customer'." He waved his tail at a bush. I followed his gaze. Out came a broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom. He had a pale muzzle and a underbelly, with a shredded ear and scars all over his back.

"Oh my gosh." I didn't not read books about the ancient warriors. "Don't tell me you're..."

That tom cut me off. "Tigerstar."

* * *

_**Sorry that this story is the only story Windy wrote that doesn't have 1000 worded chapters! But I just want to get short chapters, so I can update once two days. Well, I hope you liked it! Please R&R! The quality will go up soon!**_

_**Tell me if I'm wrong, but is this idea i wrote about original in FanFiction?**_


	3. Tigger's Chief Opponent

"So," I fretted. "um... how's the day?" After all, what cat can speak to Tigerstar without quivering with fear?

"Good." Tigerstar shrugged. "Well, feels better then back in SilverpeltClan."

"_SilverpeltClan?" _I echoed. "The StarClan of StarClan and Dark Forest." Tigerstar explained. "Take me to your camp." He looked around, waving his tail wildly.

"Um, we don't live in camps these days." I stammered. "In fact, do you know how to pick up stuff?"

"Like, with your jaws?" Tigerstar's eyes burned with rage. "Of _course _I know!"

"Like, not with your jaws, but with your tail. See?" I wrapped my left tail(Cats these days have two tails, and they work as hands) around a small pebble and picked it up.

Tigerstar slumped to the ground. "YOU... HAVE TWO TAILS..." He groaned. "Well, you look weird with only one tail." I suggested, true-heartedly. I mean, who has ever seen a cat with one tail? Except for the deformed and the chopped."

Tigerstar sighed. "I guess... Well, take me to where you live."

After a long walk with Tigerstar absolutely talking and asking my head off, we reached my home- a huge cottage in a dense forest. "Why is that so bright why does that make a weird sound why didn't you chase that squirrel FOREST!" Tigerstar squealed in delight. He bounced off into the woods.

"Hey Tigger!" I called. "It's okay if you bounce, but watch out for the thor-" too late. An ear-piercing howl of pain echoed through the forest, bursting my earbuds.

And we spent the afternoon in the emergency room.

Tigerstar just couldn't stop asking questions while he was pushed in and out of the emergency room, yelps and squeaks weaved between his words. Poor me had to shush him so many times to calm him down, but his name of the evilest cat isn't made-up, so I had to tell the doctor-cats that he has some problems with his brain! Pathetic.

I sat outside the emergency room, worried, casting glaces around. The thorn was sharp and long, digging almost through Tigerstar's whole paw. I had to give a few "Tigger, hang on!" or "It's over soon!" To stop Tigerstar from attacking the doctor-cats.

Just then, I saw a familiar face. A broad and outraging, gray tabby face- with a cigarette as thick as a paw.

"_Stormfeather!" _I hissed angrily. I coudn't leap at him because this is public space, so I silently swore to myself that the next time I see him, I shred him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down." Stormfeather meowed, breathing out a puff of smoke. "How *cough* can I c-c-c-calm down *cough* in front o-of a cat *cough* like you!?" I coughed fiercely in the black smoke.

"Well," Stormfeather sucked on the cigarette. "I can't help it, whatever you're facing. But I've got you a new 'customer'." He crept closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Thought this one might bring you some real troubles."

"Who?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Nightcloud? Scourge? Brokentail? Yellowfang? Hawkfrost? Breezetail?"

"No." Stormfeather breathed out a circle of smoke; I tried really hard not to gag. "Firestar." He gestured to a handsome ginger tom with brilliant green eyes beside me.

"Firestar? How's that gonna bring me trouble?" I asked cluelessly. Then it hit me. "Oh, no." I whispered.

Right on time in an unlucky way, the doctor-cats pushed Tigerstar out. "Soulfire, why is there..." His eyes widened. Firestar turned his head. Their gaze locked. In that moment, I was sure I saw little specks of fire.

* * *

**_Oh no! Firestar meets him chief enemy, Tigerstar! What would happen? How will they cope in Soulfire's cottage?_**


End file.
